1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of transforming various waste streams—municipal, industrial, sewage, animal, chemical, medical, contaminated and toxic waste—into enriched soil, fertilizers, mulch, animal/fish feeds and other products (i.e. municipal solid waste into useful compost materials). More particularly, the present invention relates to transforming municipal solid waste into an organic product by way of thermo and bio-chemical activators, within a period of 3-24 hours, depending on the waste stream being processes. These waste streams can be processed all together or separately or in combinations to affect the desired outcome and end product.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, the aerobic degradation of waste materials is known in the art. This degradation is employed in converting waste materials into useful products such as fertilizer. However, all the following processes while having some similarities in their methods and process, have one very significant drawback: none of the methods claim to process all waste, all together. Rather, all the prior art requires some sorting or specialized waste streams. Sorting in the method of the present invention is optional. Also, all these methods take no less than 10 days, and some up to 4+ weeks to produce their end product.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,638 to Carlsson relates to a process for the aerobic degradation of waste materials, such as water sludge from municipal waste water treatment plants. The method of Carlsson first grinds degradable substances to a particle size of at most 50 mm and preferably less than 10 mm and then mixes the finely ground material with water to produce a slurry. Enzymes are then added to promote degradation and the slurry is preheated to 40° to 80° C. The final compost product can be dewatered and palletized for use as a fertilizer. The degradation process requires a 10 day period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,477 to Fugua et al. discloses the addition of various enzymes to solid waste to breakdown different waste components. The process is employed upon solid wastes such as absorption pads (e.g. diapers).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,120 to Tempe describes a waste treatment process in which solid refuse material is first sorted to remove non-degradable materials. The organic portion of the waste is mixed with sewage, sludge and ground. After grinding, enzymes are added. The material is subjected to aerobic fermentation with agitation and addition of different types of bacteria.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,999 to Meier describes a home composting process in which organic waste materials are placed in a perforated plastic bag. A composting tablet is added to the bag. The tablet contains enzymes that accelerate the activity of the microorganisms. The process requires a 4 to 6 week time period.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,318 to Lovness discloses a composting mixture to promote decomposition of organic materials. The mixture includes enzymes to breakdown the cell structure of the organic material and promote the activity of the microorganisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,049 to Erikson et al. describes a process for treating raw municipal waste waters and includes the steps of initially adding hydrolytic enzymes. Heavy metals may be removed with a chelating step. The final material may be used as a fertilizer.
Finally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,847,803 and 4,053,394 to Fisk describe a process for treating raw sewage and solid waste in which the material is first ground and anaerobically fermented. The resultant material is sterilized. Bacteria and enzymes are then added and the material is aerobically fermented.
Although each of the above referenced inventions achieves its individual objective, they all suffer from common drawbacks. Namely, none of the prior methods discloses a system for effectively treating combinations of all waste, or selective waste streams of both organic and non organic waste, or an entire municipal waste stream.
Moreover, none of the prior methods disclose using a pressurized high temperature sealed environment for the purposes of sterilization. All of the methods use enzymes, but what is different is the order in which the enzymes are introduced and the manner in which these enzymes are used in combinations with other organic digesting accelerants, bio-activators, chelators and thermoactivators (and the combinations of enzyme chelators thermoactivators to promote decomposition of a waste mixture). Finally, all the prior art methods involve extended processing periods, typically 10 days (48 hours) or more.